


Lost Boys

by arekan, yorozuyas



Category: Gintama, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Co-Written, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gintoki is Peter Pan, Kagura and Shinpachi are fairies here, M/M, Male Friendship, More characters to be added, Neverland (Peter Pan), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen!Gintoki, Teen!Hijikata, and Hijikata is a lost boy, so Hiji has long hair HAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekan/pseuds/arekan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorozuyas/pseuds/yorozuyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a curse, some God up there spiting him for everything he’s done, which is a lot, but that’s besides the point. It’s as if, everywhere he goes, he doesn’t particularly see them, but he can feel them, the red eyes of the strange boy in his dream following his every step.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

Hijikata wished he brought more things with him - like thicker clothes. It was cold at night and the fact that he was wearing nothing but a kimono and a small backpack with him doesn't do anything to help better the situation. It was cold and it’d only get colder, meaning he’d have to leave  _ again _ . It had been weeks since the last time Hijikata stayed in one place for more than a few days and it was exhausting him, slowly growing hungry and cold as his food ran short as the days passed by. 

He had, however, gotten lucky enough to have someone take pity on him and bring him food every morning and night, but that was before he’d gotten chased away and ended up here, sitting beneath a tall tree somewhere far away from any town he knows. The sun was setting, that he could tell as the soft pink and orange of the sky had dissipated into a twinkling black. And even though he was sitting under the stars and finally resting in what felt like forever, he felt very, very alone. Although, he realized, as he kept running from place to place, he’d never really had anyone to begin with. 

So there he was, beginning to drift away in his sorrows, as something poked his cheek, something that felt oddly soft and bony. Eyes fluttering open, he came face to face with his perpetrator; a boy with silver hair and red eyes.  

He stared at the strange boy for only god knows how long. He was beginning to think it was only a dream but that thought slowly disappeared when the boy opened his mouth, startling him.

“Why are you sleeping here?” the boy asked, squatting down in front of Hijikata with his chin resting on both of his palms. He regarded him with a curious look and Hijikata had to swallow down his growing nervousness at the boy before him.

“I haven’t got any place to stay…” he said quietly. He didn’t think the boy heard him.

“What’s your name?” he asked again. Hijikata wasn’t much for interrogating, but he found himself answering anyway.

“Hijikata. Hijikata Toushirou.”

“What a weird name,” the boy frowned. 

Hijikata glared at the strange boy smiling innocently down at him under the moonlight. He was still in that awkward position and his neck was starting to strain because of the hard, cold ground.

The boy opened his mouth to say something again, but quickly hushed up as he heard a sound. 

“What?” Hijikata questioned.

“Shh.” He moved closer to him and clamped his hand over Hijikata’s mouth.

The gesture surprised him and he was about to slap his hand away when the boy suddenly stood up. Hijikata blinked up at his figure in confusion, his weariness slowly coming back to him. The last thing he saw was the same silver-haired boy flying away and disappearing in the night sky.

Just like that, the boy slowly dissolved into nothing but a dream for Hijikata, something tucked away into the back of his mind as something that seemed to never had existed in the first place. But it wasn’t like Hijikata had forgotten that  _ dream _ , you see, who could ever forget those red eyes? Though it was nothing but a dream, and a quick, awkward one at that, he just can’t ever forget about those eyes. 

And it would seem, that at times, he’d swear he had seen them, during the day, sometimes, mostly, at night when everything was quiet and there’s nothing but him. Maybe it was a curse, some God up there spiting him for everything he’s done, which is a lot, but that’s besides the point. It’s as if, everywhere he goes, he doesn’t particularly see them, but he can  _ feel  _ them, the red eyes of the strange boy in his dream following his every step. And although this sort of thing would send his knees chattering, arms shaking, he feels so content for an unknown reason. Funny, he hasn’t felt like that in such a long time it felt foreign to him. 

And just like that, it happens, a peculiar second meeting. He’s been running and running to anywhere his legs can take, away from everywhere, but it seems he can’t escape. There’s noises, he knows what - who - they are and he needs to get away. God knows what they’ll do to him. It wasn’t even like he’d done anything short of murder, he’d just stolen a loaf of bread, and gotten caught, but it was necessary to survive. 

“Thief!” said the voices behind him. They were all a blur to him. He was hungry, no - he was  _ starving _ and he had no money. Why couldn’t the adults understand that? He was running, running as hard and as fast as his legs could take him, and the fact that his hair tie binding his long hair back came loose was not helping. The voices grew farther and farther and he made sure he veered away from places with a lot of people - he couldn’t trust them, not anyone, only himself.

Hijikata turned a corner and found himself in a dark alleyway. Shaking from fear, he hid behind a dumpster, trying to calm his irrational breathing down. The loaf of bread, he knew, was not enough to satisfy his hunger, but he had been without food for  _ days _ and he needed it. Blinking back the tears, he poked his head out from the side and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one had followed him here.

He stood up, taking a huge bite out of the bread in his hands and quietly, very quietly, stepped away from the dumpster. But alas, it was all for naught, as big, meaty hands grabbed him by the shoulders and wrists, shouting “Ha! Caught you, thief!” in his ears.

Hijikata let out a shout and as he tried to yank his arm away, he elbowed the person in the gut, leaving the man winded. He made a run for it again, more desperate this time but a hand grabbed his leg and he tripped, falling over the concrete sidewalk. 

“Let go of me!” he shouted, kicking at the man’s head. “I just want to eat!”

“You’ll have to pay for- ahhh!” The man let out a shriek and Hiji turned his head just in time to see a blurry figure tackle the man and knocking him down unconscious. At first Hijikata was puzzled, thoughts like “what was that?” reeling through his mind. But then that blurry figure came back and he held his breath. He’d only seen the boy once, but that silver hair was unmistakable.

The boy gave him a once-over and nodded. But before he could fly away again, Hijikata had already stood up.

“Wait!” Hijikata called, chasing after him. “You haven’t told me your name!”

The silver-haired boy stopped in his tracks. Hijikata held his breath, afraid that he was dreaming yet again, yet strangely drawn to this strange kid. He turned around, his lips turned into the slightest of smiles.

“Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki.”

But before Hijikata could ask him anymore questions, the boy had flown away, leaving behind a trail of dust.

  
  



	2. ii

Sometimes, when Hijikata is left alone to just his thoughts, which is quite frequent, he’ll dream about everything all over again. About that day, about what he did and about his brother. It was like a sting the first time he’d dreamed about it, something that just barely hurt and could be easily forgotten about, but soon, it turned into something more. It was something more like a punch in the gut, having the breath knocked out of him, chest heaving and eyes burning as he’d remember, vividly, about everything that took place that day. The screaming, crying and the soft voice of his brother saying that everything was okay, when it was  _ not _ .

 

But then, as he’d feel himself thrash around, there’d be this immeasurable warmth that’d envelope him, almost like someone’s arms wrapping themselves around him in a way to comfort him. It was, for everything that he’s been through, the nicest feeling he had ever felt. And then, it would be very faint, but it’s still there, he’d know it, the sound of someone lulling him to sleep, the soft whispers of “you’ll be okay” and “it’s alright” echoing in his mind. 

 

Today was different though. Try as he might, Hijikata just couldn’t fall asleep.The guilt that he’d been feeling for weeks was slowly eating away at him.  _ I’m sorry _ , he whispered again and again. Those words were words he couldn’t bring himself to say. He was sorry for what he’d done and sorry that it was his fault his beloved brother was the way he was now. His eyes burned again, tears of frustration and anger threatening to fall.

 

“Dammit,” he cursed, softly punching the ground he was sat on. Hijikata had no idea where he was - most of the day was spent running away from whoever he had stolen from. He had learned a lot of things during his days living in the street. It had only been a month or so, yet he’d already learned how to pickpockets, steal from small shops, and look for anything he could use while not having a place to stay. If his brother saw him now, he would be disappointed.

 

“What did the poor ground ever do to you?” said a voice next to him. He startled, moving away from the source. Hijikata felt his muscles relax when he saw yet again the familiar red eyes and silver hair.

 

Sakata Gintoki.

 

A name he wouldn’t - couldn’t - forget.

 

“What are you doing here?” it’s all kind of rushed, because he’s been caught in a tight spot, a moment of vulnerability which he doesn’t want anyone to ever see. 

 

Gintoki only smiles, something twinkling in his eyes as he leans closer to Hijikata. Gintoki, for all their limited meetings, is strange. He’s something that Hijikata can’t comprehend, with only knowing each other for a few weeks at the most and he’s already saved him from getting his ass handed to him for stealing bread. 

 

“You were crying.” he states, and it just hangs in the air until Hijikata remembers that yes, indeed, his eyes are puffy and he can still feel the wet patches on his cheeks. 

 

He reaches up to wipe them away, the tips of his thumbs pressing into his skin until a hand latches onto his wrist and he looks up into the dull eyes of the boy next to him. He’s got something in his other hands, which he’s holding out to Hijikata.

 

“Use this.” he says, eyes locked onto Hijikata’s dark ones, never wavering as he takes what seems to be a cloth from his hand and dabs it around his face. 

 

The boy - Gintoki - leans back against his hands, palms spread on the flat ground as he scrutinizes Hijikata. It’s a bit awkward and it makes Hijikata want to actually shrivel up, but he’s quite used to being stared at by now. 

 

“So...” Gintoki starts, head slowly turning away from Hijikata, “What are  _ you  _ doing out here?” 

 

Hijikata huffs, eyes squinting as he turns to look at Gintoki. 

 

“Because,” Hijikata drawls out, “I have nowhere else to go.” 

 

He says it so slowly he makes sure Gintoki understands, because it seems that he’s forgotten the last time he had asked the exact same question. And he’s sure it worked, because like the sun, Gintoki had beamed so brightly it was blinding. 

“Ah..” Gintoki nods, staring at him with a look of interest. It’s awkward for a few minutes - after 

all, he hates it when people walk in on him or see him at his most vulnerable moments. But strangely enough, the presence of Gintoki next to him feels comforting.

 

“Why are you standing there? Are you scared of me or something?” Gintoki asks, his lips turned into a sly smile.

 

“N-No, y-you scared me, that’s all…” he murmurs as he sits back down in his spot. 

 

“Hey, you can come out now,” Gintoki suddenly says out of nowhere. At first, Hijikata thinks he’s referring to him, but Gintoki is looking in the pocket of his shirt with a small smile on his face. Squinting, Hijikata sees two tiny figures, so tiny, you would’ve missed it if you aren’t looking carefully.

 

A gasp escapes his mouth and he falls back with his hands on the ground. Hijikata hasn’t been thinking about because he’s too busy with his own survival, but isn’t it weird that a boy like Gintoki could fly? Is that even possible? He’s seen stranger things in his life, but this is beyond strange. It’s surreal. Those two tiny...whatever they are, are now zooming around Gintoki’s head, as though they’re talking to him, and Gintoki would reply back to them.

 

Hijikata clears his throat, irritated that Gintoki forgot his existence for a second.  _ He _ comes out here, disturbs his alone time, and now he pretends he doesn’t see him? 

 

“What?” Gintoki looks at him, unperturbed at Hijikata’s irritation. 

 

“Are you just going to sit there and talk to those...light thingies, or are you going to explain to me exactly what you are and why you’re here?”

 

“Tut, tut, tut,” he shakes his head. “Is that the proper way to talk to someone who saved you from getting your ass handed back to you a couple of weeks ago?”

 

Hijikata is about to retort something back when Gintoki lets out a short laugh, “But yes. How rude of me. Why don’t we start by introducing ourselves?”

 

Gintoki stands up, fixes his ruffled clothes and clears his throat, “My name is Sakata Gintoki and these are my friends, Kagura and Shinpachi.”

 

Something pulled at his hair then and he lets out a surprised yell, but Gintoki remains standing there, unconcerned as ever, even though his ‘friends’ just pulled his hair. 

 

“Kagura, that’s not the way we greet people. Come on now, let go of his hair, and say hi to him.”

 

He hears something soft and high pitched next to his ear, something like a whine, as he feels something land on his shoulder. Another thing lightly probing his cheek and then he sees it, and he’s quite taken aback, in actuality.

The quick flutter of wings, golden dust and red hair, accompanied by a very menacing, yet goofy, looking expression of a young, tiny girl. 

 

“I’m Kagura, yes,” she says, “I’m a fairy” 

 

Hijikata just nods, not bothering to question it because everything that’s going on is just happening too fast, like he’s caught in some type of sick roller coaster that never slows down from the moment it starts. 

 

“You go too,” he looks up to see Gintoki flick the other floating light in his direction, the thing landing splat against his face at the force of Gintoki’s supposed “flick”.

 

“GIN-SAN!” he hears something shout, probably the thing on his face. 

 

It peels itself off of him and flutters in front of his face for a few seconds before turning around and smiling, albeit bashfully at him.

 

“I’m Shinpachi,” he says, nervously eyeing Kagura who was  playing with a few loose strands of Hijikata’s hair, “And please don’t mind those two.” 

 

“I’m not sure if I heard correctly but,” Hijikata gulps nervously, sweat beading on his forehead as he fidgets with his fingers, “did you say you were f-fairies..?”

 

“I’m a fairy, yes!” Kagura says excitedly, fluttering way too close to his face.

 

“Uh…” Hijikata is lost for words. This...isn’t normal, is it? Fairies are things that only exist in fairy tales, aren’t they? And Gintoki. Gintoki could  _ fly.  _ Unless the boy can jump at extraordinary heights, then Hijikata’s sure that this entire situation came out of something like a fairy tale.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Gintoki says in a teasing tone. Then he throws his hands in the air and in a very poor attempt of mimicking Hijikata’s voice says, “Who is this very handsome young boy to suddenly come and start talking to me like we’re old friends?”

 

Hijikata, who, at the moment, is having  _ none  _ of it, just sends Gintoki a very, very tired and menacing glare that only makes said boy laugh and walk towards the other three. 

 

“This....this isn’t possible!” Hijikata barks out, hands flying to his face to rub any dreariness he has away, and this weird dream.

 

“Fairies just.....don’t exist.” He says, mouth hanging open as he watches the two ‘fairies’ fly back towards Gintoki.

 

Gintoki lazily looks at him, fingers dangling in the air as Kagura and Shinpachi fly between his fingers. He gives Hijikata a once over, as if assessing him, one for which Hijikata has no idea why. 

 

“Well, they do, and you’re seeing them right now.” He says, voice bored and slightly teasing. 

 

It’s absurd and he’s sure he’s dreaming, heck he’s sure that he’s probably in some coma and he’s never actually left his home, that all of this was just some made up hellish adventure just for him. But he knows that this is reality, no matter how many times he’d wish for it not to be so, no matter how many times he’d wish he could just be back with his brother. 

 

“It’s alright,” Gintoki’s voice cuts through, “They don’t bite - well, Shinpachi doesn’t.” 

 

He hears Gintoki chuckle and Kagura’s slight whine as she pesters him about not being like that, that she’s a civilized young fairy, like Shinpachi too. But, he doesn’t pay attention to any of that.

 

He takes a deep breath in, eyes closing for a flicker of a second before he coolly looks back at Gintoki. His voice kind of catches in his throat and he’s just standing there, staring at him, all three of them really, and it feels sort of weird. He can’t really place it, but it feels nice, in a sort of way. 

 

“What...what do you want? Why have you been following me around, helping me, for God’s sake?” It’s not as if he’s angry, but he’s not too thrilled either. He’s  just confused, so lost in everything that’s going on that he really needs answers. 

 

Gintoki just smiles, big and wide, a bit devilish too as he shows his pearly white teeth. It’s quite annoying and Hijikata’s fists clench as the other boy steps closer to him. 

 

“I want you to come with me.” it’s simple and fast, which only makes Hijikata even more confused than he is.

 

“What?” He’s baffled, completely at a loss of words as the boy a few feet in front of him seems to be grinning from head to toe.

 

“I want to take you somewhere far, far away,” Gintoki says softly. “Away from your problems. Away from your pain and conflict. Somewhere where you can forget about everything and be happy.”

 

Hijikata bites his lip. A place where he could go far, far away from here? This town is home, it’s where he grew up in, where he met his brother. But even then, he’s never belonged here. People neglected him because he’s the kid of a mistress; though he called this town his “home”, it never treated him as one either. Gintoki’s offer is so promising, he’s tempted to accept it. 

 

But...this is running away isn’t it? He’s not actually doing anything to solve his problems - he’s only running away from it. He’s running away from the reality of all the fucked up things he’s done, but at this point, he’s scared his own fear and guilt will slowly kill him inside. 

 

“So? What do you say?” Gintoki asks, holding out his hand. Kagura and Shinpachi are hovering near his head and look to be anticipating Hijikata’s answer.

 

Hijikata takes a deep breath. He has to make his mind up now. Will he continue like this, running away, living off by pickpocketing and stealing whatever he can find? Or will he go with Gintoki, a strange boy who’s been following him from the start, and offered him a place to  _ stay _ ? A place that he could gladly call his ‘home’?

 

He eyes Gintoki’s outstretched hand and he feels those red eyes of his shoot daggers into his skull. Very reluctantly, he holds out his hand and reaches for Gintoki’s.

 

“Okay,” he says.


End file.
